TOW The Trip to Hawaii
by Greyhawk750
Summary: The gang goes to Hawaii on vacation, where mishap and adventure meet. MC/RR This is a re-posting of an older story that has been updated and revised. Please RR


'Let's go, or we're going to miss our flight', Rachel exclaimed as she entered Monica and Chandler's apartment, with Ross a few steps behind, carrying 4 suitcases and wobbling slightly, under all of the weight.

Ross sat dropped the suitcases as they landed to the ground with a thud and said 'No, let me get all the luggage'

Joey acknowledged them with a nod, and went back to writing on some paper, at the dining room table

'What are you doing', Ross said as he peered over Joey's shoulder

Joey replied that it was his Will, and turned his attention back to the paper, continuing to write

'Will you grow up', Ross retorted

'I'm taking lip from a dude who has a dinosaur night light', he replied with a smug smirk, not even looking up

'I promise that everything will be fine, OK. It's a proven fact that flying is one of the safest modes of travelling', Ross informed him as he patronizingly patted his shoulder

'Just think of all the cute island girls in grass skirts', Rachel said

'What are we waiting for', Joey said with a smile, as he rushed out of the apartment, and rushed in a few moments later to grab his Will, before rushing to his apartment to pack.

Monica and Chandler emerge from the bedroom carrying suitcases, as Phoebe enters the apartment in a daze and sits on the sofa, not speaking a word

'Phoebes are you OK', Chandler asks

Phoebe wordlessly nods

'What's wrong', Monica asked as she set down her suitcase and sits next her on the sofa

By that time, they could see tears in her eyes

'My apartment was robbed', she sighed as Monica moved closer and put her arm around her

'I came back home from work, and the door was already open. They took everything'

'That's horrible', Rachel said

'Did you call the police', Ross asked

Phoebe nodded and was told they would be on the way

Right on cue there was a knock on the door, and Chandler answered it, as a police officer entered

'Is there a...' (he checks his notes), a Miss Phoebe Buffay here'

'Yes, that's me', she said as she approached

'Why don't you show me the scene', he asked as she and the rest of the gang followed

As they approached, the officer warned them not to touch anything, as the forensics squad would be by later to dust for fingerprints

'There does not appear to be a sign of forced entry', the officer noted as be inspected the door

He lifted up the welcome mat, that was outside the door

'Oh no, I keep a key there and it's gone', Phoebe exclaimed

'Well I think we found our method of entry', the officer replied as he made a note on his paper

'But I only keep a key for these guys, in case of emergency. Nobody else is supposed to use it', she said

He chuckled and said 'Yeah, but I'm afraid your common crook isn't so concerned about that, Miss'

They entered the apartment, which was a total mess

'Man you weren't kidding when you said they took everything', Ross commented

'Oh no, I had $500 sitting on the counter', Phoebe exclaimed

'Are you in the habit of having $500 just laying around', the officer asked

Phoebe shook her head

'No. In fact, I'm not even IN the habit of having $500. I went to the ATM yesterday, and got it there. It was supposed to be for my vacation', she said

'Do you happen to know the serial numbers', the officer asked.

'5 were 20's, 2 were 50s...' Phoebe said

'No, no. Not the amount, but the serial numbers', he interrupted

'Oh, no I don't', she softly said

He made a few more notes and said 'Well, without the serial numbers it will be virtually impossible to locate it. But we will do everything we can'

He left to inspect the rest of the apartment

'Listen, I don't want you to worry about anything, ok. We're all here to help', Rachel said as everybody else nodded their agreement

'Maybe we should cancel the trip', Ross suggested

Phoebe thought for a few moments and said 'You know, it's bad enough that a thief stole my things, but why should he get to steal our fun, too? I say we get our asses to the airport and have the vacation of a lifetime'

The officer had returned to the living room, having completed his investigation.

'OK, I think I've done all I can do on this end', he said as he handed each of them his card and number

'So what now', Ross asked

'Well, the forensics team will be here this afternoon to dust for fingerprints and look for other clues'

'Do I need to be here, because I have a trip coming up', Phoebe asked

He shook his head and said 'No. We'll make all the arrangements with your Superintendant'

Everyone thanks him

'Oh one more thing, you won't be able to stay here for a while. Do you have friends or family you can stay with'

'Yes, she can stay with us', Monica offered

The policeman leaves as everyone else heads back to Monica and Chandler's apartment

Rachel reaches for her purse, examines the plane tickets and grabs a couple of hundred dollar bills, and when Phoebe was not watching, she quickly put them in her purse

'OK, so who's ready for a vacation', Monica asked as everyone gets ready to head outside

'No, seriously Rach. I got the bags', Ross said in an annoying tone as the only thing Rachel was carrying was her purse

'I know', she smiled as they all stepped out

'Ross get the door', Monica shouted from down the hall

He rolled his eyes and sad 'I'm not an octopus, you know'

He quickly closed the door, as they all got into Phoebe's taxi and headed for the airport


End file.
